


无人幸免

by PL686



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Disabled Character, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL686/pseuds/PL686
Summary: 一辆车。
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Kudos: 15





	无人幸免

无人幸免

弦一郎把矮小的忍者压在地上，粗暴地扯去他的衣服。狼黑色的眼睛望着他，右肩独自承受着武士的重量。忍义手先前已经被忍者卸去放在一旁，同楔丸一齐孤零零地在地上躺着。

弦一郎看着那双眼睛，那里同他的主人一样的沉默，深处却有着什么令人不安的东西。就是那种东西，让他每次在与那眼睛相汇的瞬间，心头都会莫名地一紧，宛如被丛林深处蛰伏的野兽盯梢上脊背。

他不喜欢这样的感觉。

狼侧过头去，不再打量武士的表情，那种压力随即便消失了。忍者的脸随着他的动作陷在红色的围巾里，显得格外的小，他的手掌几乎可以把那颗头颅包裹其中。灰白参着的头发在那人的后脑扎成短短的一截，整个人像是某种带有欺骗性的沉默动物，瘦小外表下实则是真正带血的獠牙。

弦一郎俯下身去，把手伸进狼的口腔搅弄。两根手指几乎就撑满了那人的口腔，按过齿舌，晃出水声来。抽出来时指尖与嘴角拉出几根透明的银丝，带着点血，狼刚才用犬齿咬了他一口。

“御子的忍者，真的是只狼啊。”弦一郎看着那道齿痕，并不在意。他按过狼的肩膀，用狼的唾液为他自己扩张，而后便长驱直入地进入忍者的体内。狼微皱着眉头，弦一郎的体重压的他右肩膀很疼，而他本可以用来调整平衡的左臂此时却空落落的。他只好用右手撑在弦一郎的腿上，承受着武士的动作。弦一郎的视线落在狼左眼的刀疤上，忍者的整个身子几乎都埋在他的阴影内。

弦一郎想，真是一张伤痕累累的、残破的脸，如同这具身体一样。

不过，这世间谁又不是呢？

他们余下的，唯有残酷之生与死之荣罢了。

无人幸免。

狼的身形与他相比委实太小了，有一种稍一不慎就会被捏碎的错觉。但这狼确实曾踩过他的太刀，再用楔丸刺穿他的胸口。身材矮小的忍者却有着坚定又可怕的惊人力量。

那是一把好刀，也跟对了人，他不得不承认。

只可惜这样的狼无法为苇名所用。

他拉开忍者的一条腿，力道之大在上面留下一圈红色的指痕。随即毫不留情地挺腰肏进身下人的身体，仿佛这样就可以以某种方式间接地征服这个无法屈服的灵魂，让沉默的狼顺从于他的欲望。高大的武士腰部力量惊人，狼的体内一反他沉默的外表，柔软又温热，完全勃起的性器怒张着肏进那壁肉中，似乎要把肠道撑破，再狠狠捣进他胃里。

忍者多年的训练使得他们早与自身的欲望隔绝，而弦一郎以粗暴的方式重唤了这一原始的体验。狼感觉自己似乎要被肏得裂开，只是当那东西每碾过其中一处时，身体深处又会传来一阵过电似的陌生感觉。就像是一粒石子冷不丁地投入沉默的水面，平静被打破，漾起一圈圈的波纹。

他的身体早已习惯了各式各样疼痛，却很少感受到这种可以说的上是快乐的感觉。弦一郎的手撑上他的胸，狼被肏得发出难耐的喘息，乳尖在被压迫的痛感下立起来，又被残忍地拉扯至红肿，他勃起了。那根灰粉色的、平日被它的主人忽视和压抑的阴茎立在有些湿热的空气中，顶部渗出的黏液颤巍巍地彰示着忍者此刻正经历的快感。

弦一郎看着狼布满细汗的脸，狼与他无言地对视。

那眼神已不复以往的清亮，染上层欲的雾气。汗水从狼的下巴上滴下来，随着声带的震动滚落在他伤痕累累的胸膛上。

弦一郎的嘴角勾起一个不是多么有温度的笑。

他把忍者的身体折过去，压成不可思议的弧度，从上而下地肏进那甬道，每一次都像要贯穿狼矮小的身体。狼被他的动作顶的向前滑去，头磕在地上，腿几乎架不上弦一郎的腰。

太快了。他的后面几乎已经失去知觉，只能麻木的承受着武士的肏干。弦一郎顺势摁住了他的右臂，得不到抚慰的阴茎鼓胀到发疼，一张脸被快感烧的扭曲起来。

武士又是一个深顶，狼发出一声呜咽，被肏得糜烂的穴肉吃痛地收缩，很快又被快感驱动着不能自禁地绞紧了那根硬物。弦一郎因他的动作闷哼了一声，插在他后穴里的性器剧烈跳动了一下。狼感到自己的脖子被一双手掐住，体内的硬物则是愈发凶猛地抽插起来。

心慌的窒息感瞬间压过性的快感，排山倒海地扑面而来，他挣扎起来，但弦一郎的另一手仍死死按着他的右臂。光凭力气，狼不是弦一郎的对手。左臂断肢处的疼痛随着濒死的感觉而愈发强烈起来，仿佛意识深处在替他假设一种挣脱的可能。

然后那双掐住他的手就这么突然撤走了，在他的意识即将开始模糊前。重获自由的瞬间弦一郎在他的体内狠狠抽动，狼的阴茎怒张，和后面一起高潮了。忍者的性器射出大量白色的浓精，弄得他身上到处都是，连围巾上也有，有一些甚至还溅到了弦一郎的小腹上。他的瞳孔涣散着，射出的东西愈到后愈稀薄，最后竟还淅淅沥沥地淌出许多淡黄色的液体来。弦一郎被他高潮时内壁的痉挛绞地发出一声舒服的喘息，挺腰进行最后的冲刺。

狼急速地张口喘息着，口涎不自觉地从嘴角流下。带着生的气息的空气争先恐后地涌入他的肺部，他的眼睛重新聚焦。与此同时，弦一郎在他的体内射精。


End file.
